Love Is Always Bigger
by cyanthetriangle
Summary: "Sparrowflight, honey, calm down," Daddy was crying. He never cried. His wiry body was trembling. He never did that either! What was wrong? Couldn't they see that Oakkit was just faking it? Why couldn't they see that?
1. Moon 1 Oakkit?

"He was so _young!_"

"Sparrowflight, calm down. It's okay. Calm down. I love you Sparrowflight, I really do, but please stop."

"I can't lose him! He was just so young! My kit, my kit, _MY KIT! _Why StarClan?"

Blinking my eyes sleepily, I looked around at what they were talking, screaming about. My eyes rested on the limp brown body, though I could barely actually see it because it was nightfall. No, he's just sleeping! He's always playing that game. I laughed and prodded him softly. I didn't see him grin. He was always good at that too! I chuckled and tried to drown out my parents' fighting, but it was impossible.

"Sparrowflight, honey, calm down," Daddy was _crying_. He _never_ cried. His wiry body was trembling. He _never _did that either! What was wrong? Couldn't they see that Oakkit was just faking it? Why couldn't they see that?

"Oakkit! My Oakkit! Oakkit, my kit is dead! My kit is dead! My only son is dead!" Her cries where echoing around the nursery, the other mommies were starting to rustle and hiss slightly. Why were they hissing?

I looked back at him. I prodded him again, harder this time. "Wake up! Oakkit, it isn't funny! Your scaring Mommy and Daddy!" Oakkit did nothing, except lay there.

"Will you please?" The question sharply came from around the back, where old Nightprickle was.

"Will you please what?" Daddy whispered fiercely. He always does that when he's super mad. "Nightprickle, I am not kidding! Oakkit, our son, is-is..."

"No, it's just like last time!" she hissed, I could see the thin outline come closer. She was so scary. Mommy was in the nest, crying, yowling, screaming.

"My kit, my kit! My kit!"

Last time, I remember hearing Nightprickle's comment, was when Oakkit and I thought it was a great idea to act like we were asleep. Mommy started screaming and stuff, telling us to wake up. Almost every cat in the Clan came to see what was the matter. We were in so much trouble. We had to say sorry a lot. Daddy especially got angry at us, but when he realized it was just a game, he was okay, and he forgave.

"Oakkit, you can't do this. You can't play!" I whispered in his ear. Heat was coming off him in waves, making me hot. I pushed him, and all he did was roll over. "OAKKIT!" I screeched in his ear, but he didn't hiss at me to be quiet which he usually did or anything, he just laid limp.

That's where everything turned slow motion.

I heard thunder in the distance. I heard the cats paws thunder toward us, sounding like giants. I heard Daddy cooing Mommy as if she were a kit. I heard Nightprickle hissing at us. I heard the other kits cry.

I smelled herbs from the medicine cat's den. I heard the pebbles at the top of the leader's den rattle as Gorgestar, our leader, walked down them.

I saw cats' mouths moving slowly. I saw Mommy looking down at Oakkit, being still. I saw some of the other kits' eyes widen with fear. I saw the medicine cat thunder into the den. I saw my brother, looking so peaceful in this scene of horror.

Cold drops landed on my fluffy, gray kit-fur. Was there a hole in the roof?

"Oakkit, my kit. My first kit..." Mommy's cries caught in her throat. More drops started build on my chest. "Oh Blackkit, don't cry, little one."

"Mommy!" I yowled, wanting to be cuddled in her warm spotted fur. I heard cats outside hissing and complaining. Many cats tried to push into the den. The medicine cat finally was struggled in and he started looking at Oakkit. I was frozen to my spot. "Oakkit! Mommy!"

Mommy's beautiful fur was hard to see. She become fuzzier. Was I really crying? Was I feeling pain? Was I sad?

"Sparrowflight, calm down. I love you. I love you. I love you _sooooooo much_," Daddy said, escaping from the verbal tousle with Nightprickle to grooming Mommy. I watched them for a second, only a second. Then screamed. My fur that Mommy said was so lovely, was being dripped by large tears. My blue kit eyes that I hoped would turn into my Daddy's large, beautiful dark orange eyes, were blurred with thick, salty tears. My paws, were revealing sharp claws that I hoped would be used for defending RockClan, my Clan, were shaking, as if they were giving up. My nose, that I hoped I would use to become the best tracker, was stopped up. My long legs, that I hoped would help me run the most fastest you've _ever_ seen, were trembling with an emotion I though wasn't real. My ears, the pair of them I though would help hear prey from the other side of our territory, were twitching, taking in every sound like it was a monster.

"My kit, my son! Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't have been me? Ashcry! Our son! Why? My only son, my son, my kit. Oakkit! Will he be okay, he's just faking it? Right? Oh Oakkit!"

The medicine cat was too afraid to speak to Sparrowflight, so he just nodded and left. I saw a few tears slip down his crystal white fur, which was easy to see in the dim, dark light of the nursery. Gasps were heard outside. I watched Oakkit, his striking lean body, brown with patches of black and white, his blue eyes with hope and sacrifice to help anyone, anything. I waited for just _ something _ to happen, like his tail twitch. He was cold, cold with death. Tears were still streaming down my face, for he was my only brother, only friend. Daddy always said Oakkit carried his mother's spirit. So free, so _alive._ I always agreed.

I reached forward, trying to contain my millions of emotions bundling up,and whispered in his ear, "I love you."


	2. Moon 2 River Dream

_ "Come on Oakkit!" I called, ecstatic. Oakkit bounded over to me as I showed him the river. It was sparkling with blue and silver. _

_ "Whoa!" he mewed. "Want to swim?"_

_ "I don't know, Oakkit, it looks fast..." I whimpered. _

_ "It's okay!" he squealed as he scattered down. Something was telling me not to go down, but of course, Oakkit looked to happy._

_ I soon caught up to him, the feeling coming again, stronger. I whispered in his ear, "I have a bad feeling about this."_

_ "It's okay!" he said again. The crystal water was hidden from everyone in camp. We sneaked out while Mommy wasn't looking. "I'll catch you if you fall."_

_ I nodded at his assurance, feeling better instantly, and we walked in the shallowest part. "It's so cold!"_

_ We laughed as we splashed back and forth. _

_ "Look at me! I'm a RiverClan warrior!" Oakkit called._

_ "No Oakkit! Don't go that deep!" I yowled to him, but it was too late. It was if the river ate him, swallowed him. All I could see was his long, light brown tail. "Oakkit!"_

_ "Blackkit!" he called. He's alive! "Don't go in, Blackkit." Only then I realized that he wasn't calling from far away, he was whispering in my ear. "Don't go in, Blackkit."_

_ As he repeated the last words, I felt tears, shattering my heart. "Where are you? Did you escape?"_

_ "No, Blackkit, I'm going to StarClan. Don't go in."_

_ "No, Oakkit! I'll go get help! Don't worry! You're _not going _ to StarClan!"_

_ It pained me leave him, but I had to find help/ I rushed in the way that we came. Wait, did I miss a turn? I wasn't so sure. I just kept running. I randomly turned, crashing into some bush. I was lost. _

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" I cried desperately._

_ "Blackkit, there's nothing you can do. You have to let me go." Oakkit's spirit must have been following me._

_ "I can't Oakkit! I love you! I love you too much!" I screamed. "Don't worry. I'll come right back. Just don't leave!"_

_ "It's too late Blackkit, you can't save me. It will all make sense later why I died, just don't go in! Tell Mommy and Daddy I love them. I love you, Blackkit. Good-bye."_

_ "No, Oakkit! Oakkit! I love you! You have to stay! Stay with me! You can't go! You just can't!"_

_ A new voice popped in my dream. It sounded like Daddy. "Wake up, Blackkit! Wake up! It's a dream!"_

I opened my eyes. The hung a gloomy face with stale, damp fur all around his beautiful dark orange eyes. "Daddy."

"Blackkit, it was all a nightmare, it's okay. Shhhh. It's okay," Daddy whispered. His comforting words breathed love into my shivering body.

"I love you Daddy," I mewed. Daddy grew a wide smile on his face. I grinned back, lost in the abyss of his eyes, sticking out of his fur like stars.

"Do you want to tell me your dream?" he asked. I shook my head no. I watched him snuggle back in with Mommy before he gave me a small lick on my cheek, devouring my tears. I saw her tears crying silently, making me remember my dream. Where is Oakkit?

"Oakkit?" I whispered, slightly loud. "Where are you?"

Truth hit me, how cruel it can be. Oakkit was gone. He was really in StarClan. I climbed out of my nest, moving toward the entrance to the nursery. Wind howled outside, making me finally realize that I was sweating. I shivered and tried to walk to the center of the clearing. I looked up at the sky. There was one star, shining brightly than the others.

"Goodbye Oakkit," I whispered to the star. The star flickered as if saying the same thing to me. I nodded and went back into the nursery. Good thing my Daddy didn't wake up and try to get me. Laying down felt so good. The moss was no long hot, it cool from not being slept on for the past few minuets. I quickly laid down, shuffling for a spot where I could just rest.

To my surprise, sleep came quickly. And I was soon in a drowsy state of comfort.


	3. Moon 3 Clans

_"Hey Oakkit!" My voice echoed around the small den. Where is he?_

_ "POP!" _

_ "Oakkit, don't do that. It scared me!" I laughed. Oakkit just grinned. _

_ "So you like my den?" he asked. I nodded without hesitation. It was the cool navy blue of stone with moss covering half the walls. It felt safe, warm, comfortable... Ahhhh. I sat down on some of the moss that had grown on the soil-y ground. "Blackkit, can I ask you something?"_

_ "What?" I purred. Oakkit sat down beside me, our fur brushing each others'._

_ "H-h-how did I die?" Oakkit looked down immediately, his eyes dismissed from mine. I rose my fluffy tail to put on his shoulder. _

_ "I'm not sure..." I whispered. I hoped he didn't catch what I said, but he did. "I mean, does it really matter?" I changed the subject, _

_ "Blackkit, I really want to know how I died!" His voice was built with fury, fury that I've never seen before in our short lives. He suddenly looked calmer, more relaxed."I'm sorry. It doesn't matter."_

_ "It's okay. Let's just play something. Maybe moss-toss?" I giggled at the rhyme._

_ "Sure!" he piped happily. This is more like the tom I know. I quickly, messily wrapped a moss ball. As soon as it was all stuck together, I bounced it to him. Oakkit bumped it back. Soon, we were bumping it every which way._

_ After a long time, we were heaving with giddiness. We were laughing so much, our stomach's were starting to hurt._

_ "Oh Oakkit, that was so much fun!" I laughed. _

_ "It was, but you have to go..." he replied sadly. I sadly nodded. Oakkit kissed me goodbye with a lick on the cheek. I smiled sheepishly and I swear my face got redder. _

_ "Bye!" I mewed. He mewed back, echoing me._

Home... Without Oakkit. I looked around the honey brown brambles that made up the nursery. I scented the familiar smell of honey. I stood up, shaking my pelt. It's another day without my brother. I don't think I can do _anything _without him. He should be here. I grumbled as I made my way to Shrewkit. He and I were becoming good friends, even though he was three moons older than me, he was nice, kind. Though he didn't understand what I felt, without Oakkit. No one understood. Except Momma.

"Wake up!" I meowed in his ear. It was _impossible _to wake him up! He moved slightly.

"Good morning!" a pale gray tom came in the den. He was an apprentice, I recognized him because he was... Oh... Think... I- ya. He was Shrewkit's brother. "Hello Palenight."

Why did apprentices call their Mommies by their names? It sounds weird. I tried it once, though I didn't like it. It didn't feel right on my tongue. So I just decided to call my Mommy, Mommy. Shrewkit finally was woken by his Mommy's stirring. And almost bumped his nose on my chin. I watched as the pale tom gave his Mommy a mouse and licked her ear. He was tall, and when he came over to his brother, I had to tilt my head all the way back. He looked down to me and grinned, mewing hi. I waved my tail quickly.

"Bye Goldpaw," Shrewkit hollered after the apprentice as he left. I heard a muffled bye from him. I was stuck to my place after I watched him go. "Hey Blackkit!" Shrewkit's tail waved in my face, distracting me. "Anyone there?"

"Sorry. I was thinking," I meowed. "I'm bored."

"Same here..."

"Let's play Clans!" I announced to him. "I'm going to be... Blackfeather!"

"I'm going to be Shrewtail!" he mewed excitingly. "No wait, Shrewstar! Leader of-"

"ThunderClan, and I'm your loyal deputy," I interrupted. Noticing what I did at the last second, I quickly whispered an apology. Shrewkit forgave and we both started playing Clans.

"You didn't invite _me_?" I heard the bossy meow of Frostkit, the thick furred she-cat. She was so mean! Since she was the leader's kit, she though she could do _everything_! Her name matched her personality so well, I wonder if her warrior name will be Frostbite. "What are you laughing at?"

I took my chance to challenge her, "It would be no surprise if your name was Frostbite!" I started laughing hard, a second later joined by Shrewkit. I started crying with laughter.

"That's not funny!" Frostkit yelled. She bossily urged us to stop, which made us laugh harder. When we finally calmed down, she harshly teased, "You know what? It wouldn't be a surprise if your name was-was... Was... Shrew... Shrew... Shrewtongue and... Blackdung!"

Shrewkit and I took glances at each other and I started bursting with laughter. Then, I stopped. I just noticed Shrewkit wasn't laughing. He had a very mean expression. Frostkit had a smug smirk as she looked at me. Slowly, Shrewkit leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, "You know what she said, do you?"

"Yes. Did she say something bad?" I asked, curiosity wavering in my voice.

"She said a _v_-"

"What did you just say?" I saw a Mommy- I guessed it was Frostkit's- come toward us. I think her name is Featherfur. "Frostkit, answer me right away."

"Dung..." Frostkit tried the best to muffle her word, but her mommy caught it.

"Frostkit! Come with me right away!" I watched as Frostkit slowly followed her mother into her nest. I felt a pang of a sorry emotion, but quickly pushed it away. She deserved it.

"What's wrong with the word 'dung'?" I asked.

"Don-"

"Blackkit? What did you just say?" I turned around and saw Daddy.

"Dung. What's wrong with that word?" I asked, still confused, for about the third time. Daddy looked a little surprised.

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked me. His eyes were level with mine as he bent down.

"Frostkit said, 'It wouldn't be a surprise if your name was Shrewtongue and Blackdung!'" I copied her exact words, speaking in a high voice that made me sound like her.

"Where is Frostkit?" he meowed calmly.

"With her mommy," I replied. I craned my neck to her moss nest. "Shrewkit was about to tell me something about it." Daddy's eyes spied Shrewkit. I turned around to see him siting there, glum. "No Daddy! He didn't tell me the word, Frostkit is the one who said it, not him!" Shrewkit's eyes grew wider and he nodded.

"I didn't do it Ashcry. We just were playing a game and Frostkit came up behind us and demanded why she wasn't playing with us. Then, I started laughing. She asked me why and I told her because it would be no surprise if her warrior name was Frostbite. Then she made up names for us. Blackkit laughed at what she said about my name- Shrewtongue, not knowing about the other. I was about to tell her it was a very bad word after she asked me why I wasn't laughing. Though Featherfur interrupted me, not knowing, and took Frostkit away," Shrewkit spit out the whole story. My gaze rested on him. He lied so I wouldn't get in trouble. He blinked at me, trying to fit in not to tell he lied. I blinked back, hoping he knew that I got the message.

"Shrewkit, thank you. As for you Blackkit, do understand what it means _now_?" I nodded, hoping he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Daddy? I'm tired," I yawned. I waved my tail at Shrewkit and slowly climbed in the nest. Mommy had been there, lying all day. "Is she sick Daddy?"

Daddy knew something, though he didn't say anything.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I meowed. I hoped he would tell me...

"I'm okay, it's just your Momma needs to get better," he reassured. "Now, what do story tonight?"

I choose the Clans and fell asleep, listening to his clear, calm voice. "And so, RockClan was formed."

Though, right before I fell asleep, I remember Goldpaw's eyes. They had barely visible, beautiful flecks of gold around the black line in the center.

****Hello! This is The Last Sketch (as you can see). Sorry, I don't do much AN, but I just wanted to say hi. I guess I will probably do an AN every, uh, three chapters? I'm going to try and update every Saturday, though that might be hard. So, I might, I might not. Anyways, I wanted to explain a little of this chapter. This might seem a little weird, the chapter. Because on minute she's grieving, and the next she's laughing her head off. It's just, with kits, to me, they grasp that something is wrong. That something is just sticking our like a sore thumb. Blackkit knows her brother is dead, though she knows he is still with her. He was only one moon when he died, so they were close. Like you know how you first meet someone and your all close together, you swear you would never do anything to hurt them and always be there for them. It was like that. Anyways, so when he died, she felt an empty space. Though, when your older, that empty space always grows into something more, something bigger and sadder. When you're young you don't know that empty space well. You know it's there, though Blackkit doesn't grow sadder each day. She relieves herself that he's there, just higher and somewhere better. Then, since she knows that and doesn't allow the pit to get bigger, she lifts her mind easily off the subject. That's why she easily though of that, and she easily laughed. So, she doesn't try to dig the pit deeper and worry herself with worries. To me, it seemed like some people would be asking about that. Your welcome!****

****Well, I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing. Love ya!****

****-The Last Sketch****


	4. Moon 4 Apprenticeship

_ The breeze shuffled in the den, causing the air to feel cold. "Brrr."_

_ "It's so cold!" I saw Oakkit's breath turn to vapor in the cold air. I cuddled closer to him. _

_ "You know what?" I asked Oakkit._

_ "What?"_

_ "Let's just stay here and just talk," I announced. "and not go outside. Leaf-bare is coming too quickly and it's just too cold!"_

_ "Blackkit, I'm telling you, it's warm snow. Sort-of." Oakkit walked outside, expecting to follow. Rolling my eyes, I doubtfully followed him._

_ I squealed as I touched the delicate white snow. It was cold, yet warm. "Wow..."_

_ "See?" Oakkit meowed, giving me a soft nudge. The combination of the warm-cold snow was melting yet freezing under my paws. I could feel it soften, but then grow harder._

_ "Wow..." I said again. I laughed joyfully and pranced around in the snow. Oakkit came up beside me and we started tangling in each other, playing a ruthless tag game. Of course, our paws were sheathed._

_ "Oh my gosh! Your eyes Oakkit!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His eyes..._

_ "What?" he asked, comfused._

_ "Your eyes! They're kind of turning dark. Though they're are little orange." I pored at his eyes, taking in each detail. They certainly haven't changed, only a few. His baby blue eyes were now a weird combination of dark blue with a pinch of orange. He's getting Daddy's eyes!_

_ "Really?" Oakkit meowed as I tried to explain the colors. I nodded, grinning._

_ "Oh no," I mewed. "I have to go..."_

_ "Oh," Oakkit said, glum. "Bye! I hope you find your eye color!"_

_ "Bye Oakkit," I called, hoping onto the trail to where my home lay. "See you later!"_

Dreams... Or where they called that? I guess. They were... beautiful dreams that- that was actually real.

"Come on," a voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "It's today."

"I don't want to go," I whimpered. All the running around had made me tired, in a way.

"Oh come on Blackkit!" my father sighed. I opened one eye quickly, seeing his orange eyes. Oh how much I would give for them!

"Okay, but I might fall asleep," I sad cautiously. Daddy smiled and nudged me. He walked out the den and all I could see was his tail twitch. What was wrong?

I carefully climbed out of bed, not to disturb Momma. I padded away, trying to be as light as a feather.

"Blackkit..." I heard my Mommy's voice perk up. As I spun around, I noticed Nightprickle, sitting at the back. Though, they were no more queens... Oh, yeah, I forgot...

"Yes Mommy?" I peered in her beautiful, yet different, pitch black eyes. They shone with love and- and was that worry?

"Blackkit, you're getting so much like your father," she simply said, smiling the tiniest smile. "You're four moons now. The time has been fast, hasn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and I'm going to be as strong as you!"

She only chuckled, then closed her eyes. I gave her a tiny lick with my tiny tongue on her enormous ear. Well, enormous to me.

I danced outside, waiting for the piercing coldness of the snow. It never came.

"Cats of all shapes and sizes, all figures and types, all loving and hating, we have come here today for Shrewkit!"

Cheers came from the crowd, we RockClan cats are very ceremonial. After a few seconds, it all died down. Everyone's eyes were glued on our leader.

Gorgestar sucked in breath and let it out. "Shrewkit, step forward," he bellowed. "Do you, Shrewkit, want to take the path of a warrior, by becoming an apprentice, soon leading to the steps of a warrior, and possibly a leader?"

"I do." All I could hear was Shrewkit's voice, piping up. I couldn't see him, so his frantic breathing lead me to him.

"Then by the powers of myself, along with powers greater than no other of StarClan, I name you Shrewpaw, a sign of an apprentice. "

"I shall mentor Shrewpaw, Gorgestar," A cat stepped up and said. I didn't see him either. I'm missing all the good stuff!

"Gorgestar, leader of RockClan, may I mentor our youngest apprentice?"

"Nightclaw and Hazelsplotch, thank you for volunteering. But, I have chosen a warrior, a warrior that hasn't had an apprentice yet. I told him I would give him Goldpaw, though another cat I thought was better.

"Oceansong, please step forward." Finally, I was to the front. A watched as a she-cat came through the crowd as it parted. She was a light gray with white spots on her ears.

"Yes Gorgestar?" Her voice was like honey. Yet, with something else. A touch of... Hope, eagerness to teach him all she knew.

"Oceansong, your wise and quick thinking has been helpful to this Clan. I hope you can teach everything you know to this new addition to our Clan. May you both learn from each other."

"Shrewpaw! Oceansong! Shrewpaw! Oceansong!"

Cats swarmed around them both. I watched as Goldpaw go up to his brother and touch noses with him. I ran up to Shrewpaw and mewed, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Blackkit, you know, soon you will become an apprentice yourself?"

I smiled and nodded. I looked up to see Goldpaw. I was caught in his gaze, even though he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to Shrewpaw. They both seemed excited about being in the apprentices' den.

"Well, bye Shrewpaw..." I muttered. "And- and G-Gol-Gold-"

I shot off. I couldn't mouth the words!

I yawned tiredly. Better go to sleep, I thought as I gazed at the sky. It was almost night.

Once again, there was that perfect image. Of Goldpaw's eyes.

**Sorry, I didn't check this one. So if it has errors, it's all on me. I had to hurry out the door. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Moon 5 Goldpaw Qs

_ "Bye Oakkit!" I yowled, watching the speck of brown being dissolved in the green leaves._

_ "See ya' Blackkit!" His call was long as he hollered different good-byes. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. They were many ways to get into the real world. _

"Good morning!" I yawned. Oakkit had put me into a good mood. I was just starting to shake the moss from my pelt when I noticed my fur. It was flattening! No more fluffy kit fur! It was going to be as sleek as Gorgestar's.

"No one's going to say something back!" I swirled around. There sat the terrible little Frostbite. I smiled and easily replied.

"You just did," the words leaped off my tongue.

"Ugh, I don't care! But without Shrewkit not here to protect you..."

"His name is not Shrewkit!" I whispered fiercely, but in my mind, I was screaming.

"Might as well call him that..." Her voice trailed, as always. She looked at her pathetic, puny claws.

"Hey Palefeather," a recognizable voice said. I saw Shrewpaw, followed by Goldpaw. I ran up to Shrewpaw, it was a moon since his ceremony. I had missed him much.

"Shrewpaw!" I exclaimed, giving a friendly lick on his chin. I was tall enough to reach him, it was the long legs...

"Hey Blackkit," he mews, looking down at me. "You would never guess!"

I yipped happily, constantly asking, What?

"I caught a mouse, but that was like, one inch from the camp! Though I did catch a scrawny rabbit that was really dumb. Anyways, a few steps out of the camp was so cool! I wanted to go farther, but I couldn't." Words shot from his mouth. Shrewpaw never talked this much, and so quickly. I just nodded, grinning. My gaze flinched to Goldpaw quickly, who was leaving. He was talking to Palefeather while Shrewpaw was talking to me. I waved my tail, though I didn't think he saw me.

"So, why isn't Goldpaw a warrior?" I asked. Shrewpaw told me so many times, though I always forgot as soon as he told me.

Shrewpaw looked a little uncomfortable as he gazed at me. I knew he was scanning a question, trying to find the best way to tell me. All cats did that, and I wanted so badly to ask why, though, it was just hard because _I _ had to put in better words.

"It's because," Shrewpaw started. "as soon as he w-"

"Shrewpaw, let's go. We've got a busy day!" Oceansong's light grey head popped in the entrance of the bramble den. I mouthed bye and watched as the two brothers bounded away.

I scanned the den, hoping for a feather. The den was like ThunderClan's, which Dad told me. Though, our moss nests was sometimes have feathers. They were taller, wider, thus making the nursery bigger. There was one big hole in the roof. We left it there for when it rained, the shallow disk in the center connected to a deep, long, slender tail. Of course, the stream- tail as I called it before- leads into the medicine cat's den, after running in the center of the camp. It was always going on silently, for rain was the most precipitation that we ever had. We RockClan is built stone, so the rain makes them slick, but our skilled paws can easily run over them. Of course, I hadn't even come close to go to the warriors den, which was high up, because Dad called me down. As I walked outside to the came, keeping close to the stream I saw the clear blue sky. Sighing, I sat down and slowly groomed my fur. It was starting to get the rich, full ashy black of my Dad. Where is he anyway? I ran back into the nursery den.

"Dad?" I called. The nursery was only a few cat leaps from the ground, but there was a skinny trail leading to the ground. Also, a ledge, which was commonly used by us kits.

"He's not here," grumbled Nightprickle. She harshly pushed past me, leaping down to the ground. I heard an _umph _coming from where she landed. Where is he? I crept closer in the den, seeing my mother. She looked horrible. I hoped soon she would be happy again. I nudged her white head dappled with black and dark brown. I curled up in my nest, even though it wasn't dawn yet, I needed to rest.

"Blackkit! Blackkit?" I opened my eyes to get a look at the intruder of my sleep. It was tom, I blinked my eyes. A tom with... Green eyes. Who had green eyes? Shrewpaw! He had green eyes like his mother.

"Hey Shrewpaw," I mewed, instantly awake. I looked at him with deseperate eyes. Maybe he was going to teach me some moves?

"Blackkit, remember when you asked me about Goldpaw?" Shrewpaw glanced around the den. I nodded slowly. "Well, the reason he's not a warrior is because of his..." I watched as Shrewpaw tried to find a word. "his carelessness. He repeatedly went outside of the camp as a kit. That made a delay in the apprenticeship. As an apprentice, he continued his mission. Going out of camp without permission. He doesn't speak about it. "

"Oh..." It was highly forbidden to go outside of camp. The only ones were the warriors, but of course, you had to train 15 moons. And that was the lowest... Apprentices rarely went, and if they did, it was almost right outside the camp. Only the most senior warriors went out the farthest. Anyways, it was really hard to get out there. It was at the top of the camp. That meant going five times the cat leaps of the nursery. It was really tall, to me.

"Yeah, but the funny thing is- " Shrewpaw cut himself off. He was thinking... Again.

"Shrewpaw, just spit it out! Don't think!" I complained.

"Fine, fine. He never came back hurt of scratched. That rusty wrangler." I smiled at his comparision. "Though, he's just so, so cocky, he thinks nothings going to happen that's really bad!"

I nodded my head once again. It was a lot to take in. But it sounded so fun. Maybe I could... But it seems impossible, such big walls...

"Blackkit, promise me you won't go out there?" he asked. I promised, whispering. Shrewpaw nodded, and left.

"Can I really keep that promise?" I asked myself. No, I can't. The camp, so boring, was something in the way! I must go outside!

"Where are you going?" Daddy came in the nursery, right when I was going to the camp. I told him simply I was going to the elders'. He agreed and let me go.

I'm not really going there! I'm going to, the wild.

**You're welcome .0! (He's been constantly asking for more detail and I've constantly told him that a kit's, a baby's, mind thinks simple, not complicated).**


	6. Moon 5 The Tunnel

One step was all it took to go out there. One small, tiny step and I would be breaking the rules of RockClan. I would probably be punished greatly, like Goldpaw. But, maybe... Maybe that wouldn't happen. Maybe, I could sneak in and out of camp and be fine. No one would know! That's exactly what I'll do. Sneak in and sneak out, just a peak.

I prodded the soft ground before placing it fully. It was cold. And some-what stiff. Forget what I said earlier. It was cold and hard. Looking back, I took a few more steps. This ground, it was so different. Taking more steps, ad finally glancing my eyes to see what lay before me, was trees. Huge trees, brown, and only some leaves hanging on to the branches. It was bare, and beautiful. I took another step toward it. There was bushes of all shapes casting shadows. Leaves from previous falls littered the ground, masking a trail. I didn't want to stop walking. I wanted to keep going into the abyss of brown and the pale blue of the sky. But I couldn't. It felt like somebody was following me.

_WHHISH! _I turned my head to confront the sound. No one. I was starting to creep out. What's going on? I glanced once more before running to the nearest bush. I hid under the bushy skirt, thinking I'd be caught and sent home if I don't hide quickly.

"Tangleheart!" A booming voice almost made me scream. But a fluffy something hit me my mouth, silencing me. It was a white-tipped tail. Who had a white-tipped tail? My heart raced as I tried to come up with who it was. "Scout the area along with Stripewhisper and Oakbranch." I settled on my haunches and peeked under the bush. _Gorgestar. _The name scrounged through my mind. I almost yawned when I remember the tail around my mouth. I turned my head to see who it was. He had sleek gray fur. A quite-handsomely shaped face. A pair of pale gray ears. And when he looked at me, his eyes burned their pale green. I could barely see the flecks of gold. I almost laughed at my luck. Stuck outside camp, under the same bush as Goldpaw. But the feeling that someone was watching me didn't go away. If it wasn't the cat who commanded Tagleheart to scout the area, and if it wasn't Goldpaw... Who was it?

"Whiteblaze, Falconnight, Greenblaze, and Trapfoot: go and check in the Meadow," Gorgestar ordered. "Ashcry, I want you-"

I almost gave out a yelp. My father, Dad, was here. Why was he here? I could see myself faint, but turning my head to see the pale apprentice calmed my nerves. _Everything is alright, nothing horrible is going to happen, you're just stuck. _I stole a glance at Goldpaw again, but he wasn't looking toward me, he was looking down. I wondered what he was thinking. A way to escape? A way to get out of this mess? His nose twitched and glanced at me again. I looked away, embarrassed. But I found a way to look at him again. He was sitting up, his tail curled around his feet, as if keeping them from getting too cold. His black nose twitched every now and then and a small glance toward the way Whiteblaze went. I was about to ask Goldpaw what we are doing when he said something first.

"We are going to the meadow, before Tangleheart and his crew scent us," he whispered curtly. I nodded and watched as Goldpaw got up, a couple inches taller than me. He waved his tail and mentioned we should stick to the shadows. I looked over in a small gap that showed perfectly were Tangleheart was. His brown fur was shivering softly and he glanced at every landmark briskly before moving to another idea. He slightly bounced, probably to stay warm, I guessed. I was so intent on watching Tangleheart I hadn't noticed that Goldpaw already left. Oh no. I tried to find where he left, because I didn't see where the bush shake. I sniffed, but all that entered my nose was the cold air. GLancing back at Tangleheart and Falconnight (the others went in the other direction) I knew I didn't have much time, for he was getting closer.

"Goldpaw?" I whispered. I trailed around where he sat, but I couldn't get anything. Great, I thought, I'm stuck and I'm going to get into serious trouble. I looked back up and closed my eyes. Better not see Tangleheart stumble upon me with all his fury. A kit, in the middle of the forest.

"Blackpaw, come _on!_" Goldpaw's eyes came out of the ground. Wait, what? He disappeared without another word. Tangleheart was getting closer, his steps were clumsy and loud. With much hesitation, I jumped inside the hole. I was instantly hit with a gruesome smell. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw Goldpaw grinning with wild eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked. I crinkled my nose as I took a breath of the air.

"We're in a hole," he replied, his grin disappeared. He took a breath and walked forward. I felt his soft tail against my cheek, leading me. I smiled to myself as we continued on the underground trail.

Light sprouted ahead of Goldpaw. I strained to see what it was looking like. Goldpaw stepped out of the hole, which lead to a green landscape. The meadow...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... The underground stuff, yeah, I know, original. But it was fun to write. Next chapter will have even _more _detail... She's slowly aging, remember?**


End file.
